If You're Happy
by SeddieNinja
Summary: "As I said, I am a selfish person. I wished that I could have happiness alongside Freddie. But life doesn't work that way. If Freddie's happy, then I'm happy which is a complete lie. I'm not happy, and that won't ever change."


I'm extremely selfish. I think it's too much to ask for Freddie's happiness as well as my own. It would be totally conceited of me to want happiness for TWO people! I guess that's why I agreed to help Freddie with his master plan to make Carly fall of him. I would sacrifice my happiness for his.

"Hey Sam." Freddie greeted me at my locker on Friday. My heart skipped a few beats and my face flushed a little.

"'Sup dork?" I said with a casual wave. I pushed him out of the way and entered my locker combo. I stirred around the beef stew in my crock pot a few times and sipped a little of the broth from the ladle.

"We need to talk about something really important." Freddie said seriously.

"Like what?"

"Well, a certain _someone _told me about a certain _girl _that might be interested in me."

I dropped the ladle and started to choke on the half-swallowed stew. Freddie thumped me on the back as I coughed and spluttered.

"What did you say!" I wheezed.

"I said there was a girl who really likes me." Freddie answered with a smirk. My heart started to beat wildly and my pulse raced.

"O-Oh yeah? And who might that be?" I said weakly. I picked up the ladle and placed it back in the beef stew. Freddie gave me a disgusted look before answering.

"Well, I think _you _may know her very well." Freddie smirked even wider.

"And why are you telling me this?" I said with false irritability.

"Well this girl happens to be you." Freddie said. I froze and turned to look at him. My expression must've been quite shocked because Freddie put up his hands in defense.

"I was kidding!" He cried, "It's actually Carly!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah? She finally wants to d-date you?" I said with a smile and fighting tears.

"Oh yeah she does!" Freddie said proudly, punching the air.

"Well thanks for sharing!" I hurried past him but he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Wait Sam! I need your help!"

"_WHAT!" _I snarled. Freddie looked puzzled.

"Well, here's the plan…"

"Sam, where are you taking me?" Carly giggled next to me in my car. It was that Friday night and I was off to escort Carly to the movie theatre.

"It's a surprise." I said through my teeth.

"Well, why do I have to wear this dress?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." I snapped. Carly fell silent.

"Sam? Are you okay?" She asked tenderly, touching my elbow.

"Peachy." I answered curtly, yanking it away from her. Carly looked out the window as we pulled into the theatre parking lot.

"You made me wear a dress to see a movie?" said Carly.

"Come on." I opened my door and stepped out into the cold air. Carly shut her door and walked next to me. I opened the door to see Fredhead waiting by the ticket booth. Carly gasped quietly behind me.

"H-hi Freddie." She stuttered.

"Carly, I would enjoy your company while we watch "Galaxy Wars: The Fountain of Grapes" together as a couple." Freddie took Carly's hand in his. She blushed deeply and giggled. I stood in the corner with my eyes glued to him. Oh how I wished I was in Carly's place.

"Thanks for your help Sam." Freddie said, "Here's a ticket to go see Peter Panda and the Ham of Time." I took the tickets and watched the happy couple prance away. I crushed the ticket in my palm and ripped it to tiny pieces. I quietly followed Freddie and Carly into the theatre and sat a couple of rows behind them. They were whispering and giggling to each other.

As the movie started, Carly leaned into the Freddie's side and he put his arm around her shoulders. The fat guy next to me burped and scratched his unshaven face. But the worse thing of all? Watching them kiss.

I sank into my seat and hugged my knees for support. I didn't even hear the rest of the movie or the fat guy's burps. I was so lost in my sadness that I was surprised when the lights brightened up the room.

"We should go find Sam." Carly said, stretching her arms.

"Or," Freddie said, "We can go back to my car and get a couple of smoothies." Carly blushed deep red and took his hand, smiling like an idiot. I watched them go as my heart filled with lead.

As I said, I am a selfish person. I wished that I could have happiness alongside Freddie. But life doesn't work that way. If Freddie's happy, then I'm happy which is a complete lie. I'm not happy, and that won't ever change.


End file.
